Chute
by Gaianee
Summary: Il l'avait surprise, surgissant alors qu'elle n'était aucunement préparée à le voir. C'était la première fois qu'il paraissait directement face à elle. D'habitude, il ne lui prêtait aucune attention, si ce n'est que pour la traiter de "fille bizarre" . C'était étrange. Inattendu. Et cela l'incitait à la méfiance. A une méfiance aiguë.


**Nom:** Chute

**Auteur:** Gaianee

**Disclaimer:** Ben, Shaman King ne m'appartient pas. C'est assez dommage d'ailleurs. J'aurais voulu que mon cerveau soit aussi génial que celui de Takei. Mais bon. Voilà.

**Note 1:** Et bien, me revoilà avec un nouveau p'tit OS, cette fois-ci destiné à ma chère Rain. Que dire là-dessus? Et bien, il n'a pas été simple à écrire. J'ai beaucoup douté au cours de l'écriture de cet OS, j'avais très peur qu'il soit ennuyeux, lourd, en bref inintéressant. Et comme c'est un cadeau, et bien, ça m'aurait rendue bien triste. Enfin, le voilà finalement, et j'espère qu'il plaira à sa destinataire. Naturellement, comme c'est pour Rain, il y a présence de _**HaoxJeanne**_. Et de Dark. Oui du Dark. Tout pour plaire quoi. Mais bon, j'ai jamais réussi à faire peur à qui que ce soit, donc on va dire que c'est un essaie de Dark. Yoloh. 8)

P-S: la fin ne me plait pas DU TOUT. T.T

**Note 2:** Je remercie Kimunixchan pour avoir corrigé certaines fautes présentes au début de cet OS (je crève de honte rien que d'y penser), et à m'avoir donné son avis. Ca m'a rassurée.

**Note 3:** Joyeux Noël!

* * *

_**Chute**_

L'air était doux, presque printanier. Le ciel était d'un bleu pastel dépourvu de nuage, laissant le soleil pointer de timides rayons chauds sur l'ensemble de l'île. La mer était calme, tranquille, s'étendant à perte de vue sous les grands yeux grenats de la petite albinos.

Jeanne se tenait debout sur le pont du navire des X-Laws, les mains posées sur le bastingage alors qu'elle contemplait l'horizon d'un air songeur. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être là. Elle n'en avait pas le droit, Marco l'avait interdit, mais la jeune fille n'avait pas pu résister.

L'air était pur, réconfortant, et la brise qui jouait dans ses cheveux lunaires était agréable.

Comment rester enfermée alors qu'il faisait si beau dehors ?

C'était, de plus, un petit plaisir bien mérité après être restée prisonnière de l'Iron Maiden toute la nuit et la matinée durant.

Même au travers de sa large robe de dentelle qui couvrait entièrement son corps, Jeanne pouvait encore sentir la douleur vive des profondes blessures que lui avait infligées l'instrument de torture de fer. Elle avait demandé à Shamash de ne pas tout soigner. Seulement le plus urgent. Ainsi, même lorsque Jeanne était libérée de la Dame de Fer, la torture continuait. Mais l'albinos s'était habituée à la douleur. Ho bien sûr, elle la ressentait toujours, mais elle avait appris à ne plus la repousser. Au contraire, il fallait l'accepter pleinement, entièrement, sans réserve.

De cette manière, les choses devenaient un peu plus faciles à supporter. Et puis Jeanne préférait voir le côté positif des choses : en acceptant de supporter le poids de tous les pêchés des Hommes, sa tolérance à la douleur ne cessait d'augmenter, de même que son Furyoku.

C'était donc un mal pour un bien. Après tout, la puissance ne s'acquiert pas sans douleur.

Jeanne ferma les yeux, alors qu'elle arrivait de nouveau à cette conclusion.

Non, la puissance ne s'acquiert pas sans douleur, qu'elle soit physique ou psychique. C'était en pensant ainsi qu'elle avait regardé ses compagnons, ses chers Anges, se faire tuer un à un par le Démon qu'ils s'étaient jurés d'éradiquer.

Le cœur de Jeanne se contracta et elle porta la main à sa poitrine.

Non, ne pas penser à ça. Ne pas retenir la douleur de leur absence, mais juste la beauté de leur sacrifice effectué pour une cause Juste et légitime. S'apitoyer sur leur sort serait une insulte à leur mémoire.

Mais pourtant…

Meene.

Kevin.

Chris.

Les X-III, assassinés sous ses yeux, dans l'arène.

Et à présent…

John.

Lucky.

Pof.

Les X-II, tués en tentant d'accomplir leur mission.

C'était dur, c'était si dur, mais Marco disait qu'il ne fallait pas pleurer leur mort, parce que leur mort n'était pas triste, mais belle au contraire. Jeanne était d'accord, on ne peut plus d'accord, mais par moments, elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler les sanglots qui comprimaient sa poitrine.

Durant ces moments-là, elle partait s'isoler. N'importe où, pourvu qu'on ne la voit pas.

S'ils l'avaient surprise, Marco et Lyserg n'auraient pas compris. Quoique si, Lyserg aurait compris. Il était le plus sensible de tous les X-Laws, trop pour son propre bien.

Mais elle était la Sainte Iron Maiden, et elle n'avait pas le droit de se morfondre. Même si cela devenait de plus en plus dur de tenir son rôle.

Ils n'étaient plus que trois désormais : Marco, Lyserg et elle. Et Reiheit aussi, mais Reiheit ne comptait plus, il était parti.

Elle ne voulait pas les perdre. Elle ne voulait pas les perdre comme elle avait perdu les autres X. Jeanne voulait les protéger, les garder auprès d'elle, derrière elle, se sacrifier à leur place si cela devenait nécessaire. Elle ne pouvait imaginer voir Lyserg, et Marco, son Marco, mourir.

Sans eux, elle n'était plus rien.

Jeanne poussa un profond soupir, chassant par la même occasion le trop plein d'émotion qui l'envahissait. En ouvrant des yeux humides, elle remarqua ses mains crispées sur le bastingage, de telle sorte que ses jointures en étaient devenues blanches.

Doucement, elle lâcha la barre.

La brise revint agiter ses cheveux, caressant son visage pâle et froissant sa robe de poupée. Jeanne sourit faiblement, y trouvant là un certain réconfort.

Elle se détourna de la mer, esquissant quelques pas sur le pont, frottant ses mains glacées l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer. Ses mauvaises pensées s'éloignaient d'elle petit à petit à chaque pas, comme emportées par le vent.

Alors qu'elle songeait à se rendre dans sa cabine pour se reposer, son estomac décida de se manifester soudainement et d'une manière peu discrète.

Jeanne rougit en plaquant une main sur son ventre, jeta de rapides coup d'œil autour d'elle, fut rassurée de voir qu'elle était bien seule.

« Pardon » murmura-t-elle par réflexe, en esquissant une petite grimace gênée.

Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis déjà un moment. Cela ajouté au supplice de l'Iron Maiden, Jeanne ne serait pas restée consciente très longtemps si elle n'y avait pas eu Shamash pour la soutenir.

L'idée de se détendre en se préparant un thé naquit soudainement dans son esprit, et la jeune albinos sourit, ravie.

Oui, voilà de quoi se changer les esprits.

Avisant une petite table et une paire de chaises rangées contre un mur dans un coin du navire, Jeanne s'avança vers elles pour les tirer vers le milieu du pont. En les disposants de cette manière, elle ferait face à la mer mais tournerait le dos au soleil qui, ainsi ne la gênerait pas.

La jeune fille s'interrompit quelques instants une fois sa besogne accomplie. A présent, il s'agissait de sortir les couverts et de se faire chauffer du thé sans réveiller Marco et Lyserg qui faisaient la sieste dans leurs cabines. Surtout Marco. S'il la surprenait, il se mettrait dans tous ses états, la sermonnerait longuement et resterait intenable durant toute la soirée.

Il était comme ça, Marco. Très nerveux. Trop nerveux même, mais pourtant, Jeanne l'adorait, lui, l'homme qui l'avait sauvée et élevée. Si Jeanne devait s'imaginer un père, il aurait les traits de Marco.

A une époque, c'était Rackist qui tenait ce rôle dans son esprit. Il avait cette figure calme et tranquille, cette aura de douceur et de paternalisme qui réchauffait son cœur d'orpheline, alors que Marco tenait plutôt le rôle de grand frère, aimant et protecteur, toujours là quand elle avait besoin de lui.

Puis Rackist avait trahi, et Jeanne avait perdu son père. Marco avait pris le relai, mais il avait fallu longtemps avant que la jeune albinos ne le voit autrement que comme un grand frère. Cela s'était fait tout en douceur à vrai dire, sans que Jeanne ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Bien que nerveux et brusque, Marco avait su patiemment remplacer Rackist, peut-être malgré lui, chassant la peur que la jeune fille avait de le voir s'éloigner à son tour, comme le prêtre.

A présent, elle lui vouait un amour inconditionnel et il lui était impossible de se fâcher contre lui, malgré sa tendance étouffante à vouloir la protéger en permanence.

Elle aimait Marco et Marco l'aimait, il ne lui fallait rien de plus.

C'était en étant ainsi plongée dans ces douces pensées que Jeanne revint sur la pointe des pieds avec une tasse de thé et une bouilloire d'eau chaude.

Délicatement, elle déposa une serviette de tissu sur la table, avant d'y installer une coupole et sa tasse dans laquelle reposait un petit sachet de thé au caramel. L'eau chaude empli le récipient de porcelaine avec un bruit discret et agréable, avant de se teinter d'une jolie couleur ambrée alors que le thé commençait à infuser.

C'est alors que Jeanne réalisa qu'elle avait oublié les gâteaux. Les gâteaux ! Comment avait-elle pu ne pas y penser ?

Elle rougit d'embarras, à la fois pour son étourderie, et pour ce qu'elle savait être un pêché, celui de la gourmandise. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle : elle adorait les gâteaux et autres sucreries. Puis ce n'était que pour une fois, rien que pour cette fois, elle avait le droit de s'accorder un petit plaisir, non ?

L'air était toujours aussi frais alors que Jeanne retournait en vitesse à l'intérieur du bateau pour chercher ce qui lui manquait. Pourvu que son thé ne refroidisse pas trop vite !

Le plancher grinçait sous ses pas, et la jeune fille avait le cœur qui battait. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de faire un bruit de tous les tonnerres alors qu'il n'en était sûrement rien ?

Ses oreilles étaient en alerte, se concentrant sur le moindre son susceptible d'être anormal. Elle parvint toutefois à la cuisine sans encombre, ouvrit les placards pour dénicher ses gâteaux préférés –des cookies !- que Lyserg avait rapporté après avoir fait les courses. Lorsqu'elle se fut emparée de la boîte de biscuits, Jeanne remonta aussi vite que possible sur le pont, espérant y retrouver son thé à la bonne température.

C'était le cas. Il était toujours aussi chaud, à en juger par les volutes de vapeur qui continuait de s'élever au-dessus de la tasse. En tâtant cette dernière, Jeanne manqua même de se brûler le bout des doigts.

Il semblait que le vent n'était pas suffisamment frais pour refroidir son thé. Celui-ci paraissait même encore plus chaud qu'avant.

Elle sourit, soulagée. S'assit. Vint délicatement saisir la tasse entre ses doigts pour la porter jusqu'à sa bouche avec prudence, humant au passage le doux parfum sucré qui s'échappait du liquide. Un petit soupir de bien-être franchit ses lèvres et elle avala une petite gorgée de thé.

Il était parfait. Infusé comme il le fallait, chaud, doux et sucré, comme elle les aimait.

Jeanne sourit. Se cala plus confortablement au fond de sa chaise, la tasse entre ses mains. Le soleil chauffait agréablement l'arrière de sa tête, la réchauffant doucement. La jeune fille vint prélever une nouvelle gorgée de thé, enfin détendue. La douleur de ses blessures semblaient s'être atténuées, ou bien était-ce parce qu'elle n'y pensait plus. La boisson chaude faisait du bien à son corps tremblant. Le moment était calme et serein, et Jeanne aurait voulu qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

« Ravi qu'il te plaise. »

La voix hautaine et moqueuse qui retentit dans son dos à cet instant brisa le cocon apaisant dans lequel Jeanne s'était réfugiée.

Elle faillit lâcher sa tasse. La rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne tombe. Se redressa dans le même mouvement. Invoqua Shamash, son Esprit Gardien, qui apparut instantanément à ses côtés, tenant entre ses mains un livre ouvert dont il parcourait les lignes invisibles sans jamais relever la tête.

Le rire railleur qui retentit suite à la soudaine agitation de l'albinos acheva de la faire rougir de honte et de colère, alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers le fauteur de trouble. Celui-ci était nonchalamment assis sur le toit de la cabine menant à l'intérieur du navire. Souriant, il la fixait de ses yeux noirs dans lesquels semblait couver un feu dévorant, à peine contenu. Ses longs cheveux bruns s'agitaient doucement dans la brise fraîche, une mèche venant parfois glisser devant son visage sans qu'il n'en paraisse gêné. Il était vêtu d'un large poncho beige dont le tissu était si fin qu'il ondulait au moindre coup de vent, laissant alors paraître quelques morceaux de peau nue dissimulée. Jeanne se souvint avec une grimace qu'il ne portait rien d'autre en dessous, ce qui n'avait nullement l'air de l'incommoder. Quelle indécence. Il portait également un large pantalon bouffant, d'un rouge sombre, presque carmin, assez complexe, auquel étaient accrochées plusieurs ceintures à motifs étoilés. Ses chaussures étaient l'élément de sa tenue qui pouvait le plus intriguer, puisqu'elles ressemblaient à une paire de lego rouge qui recouvrait le bout de son pied ainsi que son talon.

_« Hao »_ Pensa Jeanne avec colère, juste avant de se souvenir que la dernière chose à faire en présence du Diable était de laisser aller ses émotions.

Malgré la colère et l'hostilité qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de l'intrus, la jeune fille se composa un air neutre, voire légèrement indifférent, se parant de dignité alors qu'elle se rasseyait sur sa chaise. Sans toutefois lui tourner le dos.

Il l'avait surprise, surgissant alors qu'elle n'était aucunement préparée à le voir. C'était la première fois qu'il paraissait directement face à elle. D'habitude, il ne lui prêtait aucune attention, si ce n'est que pour la traiter de « fille bizarre ». C'était étrange. Inattendu. Et cela l'incitait à la méfiance. A une méfiance aiguë.

Jeanne sentait son regard sur elle, et pour se donner une contenance, elle reprit son thé d'un geste calme, tranquille, parfaitement étudié. Seule la raideur de son dos la trahissait. Ainsi que la présence de Shamash, qui flottait toujours à côté d'elle.

Hao ne parlait pas. Il souriait. Jeanne pouvait le voir du coin de l'œil.

« Quel self-control, Maiden-chan. Si je ne me contentais que de l'aspect extérieur, je pourrais presque être impressionné. »

Jeanne ne comprit pas bien ce qu'il voulait dire, mais elle s'efforça de ne pas trahir son incompréhension. Ni même de tenir compte de la nouvelle insulte. Le rire léger du Démon retentit de nouveau à ses oreilles, les irritant.

« Pourquoi tant de froideur, Maiden ? J'ai quand même gardé ton thé au chaud pendant que tu étais partie. Quelle ingratitude. »

Le cœur de Jeanne fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et elle se retint pour ne pas repousser immédiatement la tasse qu'elle avait reprise. C'était donc à cause de cela !

« Que voulez-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle s'efforça de rendre égale, sans daigner le regarder, se contentant de fixer l'océan.

Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit hausser les épaules, sans se départir de son grand sourire. Ses pieds se balançaient dans le vide et associé à son air mutin, il ressemblait à un jeune enfant préparant une plaisanterie.

Dans le cas de Hao, la plaisanterie ne pouvait être que mauvaise, et Jeanne se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, même si elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il ne soit là que par hasard. Face à elle. Il manigançait quelque chose. Le tout était de savoir quoi, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Jeanne tourna la tête vers le Shaman de Feu, le fixant sans sourciller.

« Que voulez-vous ? » Répéta-t-elle plus fermement.

Son expression s'était faite sévère, mais elle ne fit qu'amuser Hao qui émit un nouveau rire.

« Ho, juste bavarder un peu avec toi, en attendant de régler un petit souci. Rassure-toi, ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps. »

Il avait parlé d'un ton désinvolte, pourtant, quelque chose dans sa voix alerta Jeanne. Elle le regarda, à la recherche d'une réponse qui pourrait l'éclairer. Elle n'aimait pas le petit jeu auquel il s'adonnait. Il s'efforçait de paraître innocent, mais Jeanne n'était pas dupe.

Elle soupira lourdement. Tenta de se reprendre aussitôt. Elle ne voulait pas laisser échapper le moindre signe de faiblesse, fusse-t-il un soupir. Pourtant, la jeune albinos sentit comme une vague de lassitude la traverser. L'épuisement dû à son douloureux entraînement semblait l'avoir rattrapée, et ce juste au mauvais moment. Mais puisant dans sa volonté, Jeanne chercha à l'en chasser.

« C'est bien aimable à vous de venir me faire la conversation, répliqua-t-elle avec un sarcasme à peine dissimulé. Mais je peux très bien me passer de votre présence.

-Ca, c'est parce que tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, dit-il avec amusement. Mais tu m'as l'air épuisée, Maiden. La nuit a été courte ? »

Le sous-entendu était perceptible, mais Jeanne ne parut pas le déceler puisqu'elle répondit sèchement :

« Cela ne vous regarde pas. »

Hao se contenta de rire à nouveau, et Jeanne ne put s'empêcher de le fusiller du regard. Sa simple présence l'insupportait. Son air condescendant, son sourire moqueur voire méprisant, Hao Asakura transpirait l'arrogance par tous les pores de sa peau. La jeune albinos fronça le nez, ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle dans chacune de ses phrases pour ainsi susciter le rire du brun. Elle cligna des yeux. Pendant un instant, sa vue s'était troublée. Malgré elle, ses paupières se faisaient lourdes. Jeanne fronça les sourcils. Elle était habituée à subir la torture de l'Iron Maiden, ce qui avait développé son endurance et sa ténacité. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la fatigue venait soudainement peser sur ses épaules. Encore une fois, elle tenta de la repousser.

« Tant de souffrance, tant de douleur…et tout cela pour quoi, rappelle-moi ? » Souffla Hao, les yeux mi-clos, la mâchoire posée dans le creux de sa paume avec une nonchalance qui frisait presque l'insolence.

Jeanne demeura imperturbable, continuant de défier le shaman du regard.

« Pour éradiquer le Mal sur Terre. Autrement dit : vous.

-Ha oui. Entre nous, j'attends toujours. » répondit Hao avec un sourire presque amical.

Jeanne cligna des yeux de nouveau. Tiqua. Etait-il venu la défier ? Elle réfléchit rapidement. Elle était seule sur le pont, Marco et Lyserg étaient dans leur cabine en train de dormir. Elle pourrait envoyer Shamash les prévenir mais ce serait prendre le risque de se retrouver démunie et à la merci du Shaman Millénaire…

« Ah, parce que tu as besoin de tes amis pour me combattre ? Si petite… »Fit la voix de Hao, interrompant ses pensées chaotiques.

Jeanne le regarda de nouveau, un peu confuse. Le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Son attitude était détendue, et il ne semblait nullement prêt à se battre. Mais la jeune fille savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, surtout lorsqu'on parlait de Hao Asakura. Il était le Mal incarné. Il ferait tout pour la tromper.

Sans répondre, elle voulut se lever. Mais ses membres s'étaient faits lourds et lents et elle dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour s'extraire de la douce torpeur qui l'envahissait. Elle voulait bien croire qu'il lui fallait du repos, mais pas maintenant. Surtout pas maintenant. D'une main, elle s'appuya sur la table pour conserver son équilibre et sa droiture, en espérant que son ennemi ne remarque rien. A en juger par l'air goguenard et le regard scrutateur de ce dernier, c'était peine perdue.

« Je peux tout aussi bien vous affronter seule, cela ne me pose pas de problème. » Annonça Jeanne en relevant le menton, prête à assumer son devoir. Prête à combattre enfin le Démon et faire triompher la Justice.

De nouveau, le rire moqueur de Hao retentit, avant que le vent ne l'emporte.

Il riait d'elle, songea Jeanne. Et plus précisément, il riait de ce qu'elle _pensait_. Cette constatation la glaça. La jeune fille dévisagea le Shaman de Feu attentivement. Il en avait vraiment le pouvoir ? Marco ne lui avait rien dit !

« Tant d'ignorance…oui, tu es décidément bien petite, Maiden-chan. Pourquoi me battrais-je contre toi ? Tu tiens à peine debout.» Lança Hao, railleur, en haussant exagérément un sourcil.

Non, c'était faux. Et Jeanne allait le lui prouver. De nouveau, elle appela Shamash, prête à effectuer son Oversoul. Sauf qu'au lieu de sentir la présence rassurante de l'esprit Babylonien aux côtés de son âme, elle ne ressentit qu'un vide glaçant, silencieux, déconcertant. Jeanne papillonna des cils, perdue. Regarda autour d'elle, cherchant à apercevoir son Fantôme.

« C'est lui que tu cherches ? »

Jeanne tourna brusquement la tête vers Hao, et ses yeux écarlates s'écarquillèrent quand le Spirit of Fire apparut soudainement, tenant dans l'une de ses pattes griffues Shamash, immobile et soumis à la volonté du Shaman Millénaire. Celui-ci souriait, visiblement très satisfait. Bouche bée, l'albinos mit quelques secondes à réagir, avant d'esquisser un pas vers son esprit. Et de trébucher.

Habituellement, elle aurait réussi à se rattraper. Habituellement. Mais la fatigue se faisait de plus en plus présente et Jeanne retomba sur les genoux, choquée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait d'un seul coup. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, son souffle se précipitait. L'affolement la gagnait, mais elle ne devait pas, non, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, il fallait absolument qu'elle se reprenne.

Péniblement, la jeune fille tenta de se redresser. Elle posa ses mains sur la table, se hissant pour se rasseoir, au moins se rasseoir. La tête lui tournait. Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes, si lourdes…

Ce n'était définitivement pas normal.

Usant de toute sa volonté, Jeanne parvint à se redresser à demi, fixant ses yeux dans ceux de Hao qui avait suivi toute la scène sans rien dire, son éternel sourire moqueur scotché sur ses lèvres. L'immense Esprit de Feu derrière lui faisait tournoyer Shamash dans sa paume, ses yeux vides fixés sur lui. La jeune albinos ne put s'empêcher de plisser ses yeux qui commençaient à la brûler. Elle voyait flou par intermittence, si bien qu'elle parvenait de moins en moins bien à distinguer les traits du Démon.

« Sha…Shamash… Souffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées par l'effort, luttant contre cette torpeur lourde et envahissante qui l'accablait.

-Rectification : tu ne tiens plus sur tes jambes. » Fit Hao sans faire seulement mine d'être inquiet, observant la jeune fille agenouillée avec intérêt.

Ce fut alors que Jeanne comprit. La fatigue qui s'abattait sur elle n'était pas naturelle. Bien au contraire.

Elle avait été droguée.

Quand, comment ? La jeune fille se sentait de plus en plus confuse, et l'affolement ajouté à la fatigue qui paralysait ses pensées ne l'aidait guère. Puis l'illumination se fit à nouveau, alors qu'elle dévisageait de nouveau Hao qui ne semblait nullement surpris parce qu'il lui arrivait.

_« Comme s'il savait ce qui se passerait… »_

Le thé.

Il avait drogué son thé. C'était la seule explication. Et elle n'avait rien vu, rien senti.

Et à présent, il était trop tard.

Jeanne retomba à quatre pattes sur le sol, fixant ce dernier comme étonnée de le trouver là. Relevant les yeux à nouveau, elle voulut encore une fois les poser sur Hao, ses lèvres entrouvertes formulant un mot, une question :

« Pourquoi ? »

Mais Hao n'était plus sur le toit de la cabine. A vrai dire, il n'était plus en vue nulle part. Jeanne étouffa un gémissement. Marco. Elle devait prévenir Marco…

« Je te l'ai dit. J'ai un petit souci à régler. Rien de grave, mais il est préférable que tu ne sois pas là pour m'enquiquiner. »

La voix de Hao retentit juste à côté d'elle. Jeanne sursauta, se recula en s'apercevant que le Shaman de Feu avait pris place sur la chaise qu'elle occupait auparavant. Assis de manière décontractée, ses yeux se promenaient sur le corps tremblant de l'albinos, clairement amusé.

Jeanne le regardait sans comprendre. De quoi parlait-il ? Quel était le « souci » dont il parlait ? L'angoisse s'accroissait, mais Jeanne continuait de résister, bien qu'elle soit à présent totalement à la merci du Shaman Millénaire. Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Il l'avait attaquée en traître. C'était injuste, tellement injuste et…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent avec horreur. Malgré son esprit embrouillé, elle avait réussi à rassembler certaines pièces du puzzle.

Et à voir le large sourire de prédateur que lui offrit Hao, elle sut qu'elle avait deviné juste.

« Non, non ! » S'écria-t-elle en cherchant à se jeter sur lui pour le frapper, le retenir, l'empêcher d'agir, n'importe quoi…

Hao se contenta de lui saisir les poignets sans violence, presque doux malgré son expression narquoise.

« Je vous en prie, non, pas Marco, pas Lyserg, pas Marco, pas Marco, pas lui, je vous en prie, pas Marco, prenez-moi à sa place, à leur place, je vous en prie, non, non… » Hoqueta-t-elle, sans même avoir conscience de ce qu'elle faisait.

La drogue était forte, elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, malgré toute sa résistance.

« Il fallait y réfléchir avant de vous attaquer à moi et de détruire mon repaire, petite Maiden. Il est trop tard désormais. Avec moi, il n'y a jamais de seconde chance. » susurra Hao avec une douceur étrange, incongrue, alors que, sans lâcher les poignets de la jeune fille, il la faisait doucement basculer vers le sol.

« Ce n'était…ce n'était pas…Marco…Lyserg» balbultia-t-elle, sans réaliser ce qu'il faisait, les poings crispés, l'angoisse transparaissant dans chacun de ses traits.

Hao sourit avec condescendance, amusé de voir la jeune fille le supplier ainsi, lui qu'elle avait désigné comme son pire ennemi…

« Shhttt, petite fille, tu n'auras plus aucun soucis à te faire pour eux. Détends-toi, ferme les yeux un instant… » Souffla le brun d'un ton mielleux, presque tendre.

Jeanne tentait vainement de réprimer des larmes d'impuissance, continuant de lutter de toutes ses forces contre la drogue qui menaçait de la faire sombrer d'un instant à l'autre. Elle refusait d'abandonner.

« Pourquoi…pourquoi…Marco… »

Sa bouche devenait de plus en plus pâteuse alors qu'elle se trouvait à présent allongée sur le sol, le regard vitreux, des larmes roulant le long de ses tempes pour venir se perdre dans ses cheveux d'argent. Hao la lâcha délicatement, mais l'une des mains de la jeune fille fusa, s'agrippant fiévreusement à son poncho.

« Non, le supplia-t-elle dans un murmure. Non…

-Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. Dors, petit Ange.

-Vous n'êtes…qu'un…lâche… » souffla-t-elle, de plus en faiblement, alors que ses paupières finissaient par se fermer.

Hao se contenta de sourire, les yeux mi-clos. Avec douceur, il replaça une mèche claire derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille alors que la main de cette dernière sur son poncho se desserrait lentement.

Jeanne se sentait partir, aspirée par des ténèbres lourdes et pourtant réconfortantes qui l'incitaient à lâcher prise. Dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, elle chercha à se redresser. N'y parvint pas.

La dernière pensée qu'elle eut avant de sombrer fut pour Marco, regrettant de n'avoir pas été à la hauteur de ses attentes. De ne pas avoir pu le protéger. Les protéger.

Elle était la Sainte Iron Maiden Jeanne, celle qui devait terrasser le Démon.

Et elle avait failli.

_« Un lâche ? Si c'est le cas, alors nous ne sommes finalement pas si différents. »_

« … »

_« Fais de beaux rêves, petit Ange. »_

La main de Jeanne retomba inerte sur le sol.


End file.
